Alex's Adventure
by WOWfan123
Summary: Summary: Alexandra is a brand new trainer, but she different compared to others. Unlike them, Alex doesn't want anything to do with Pokemon. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Alexandra is a brand new trainer, but she different compared to others. Unlike them, Alex doesn't want anything to do with Pokemon. But what will happen when she meets a couple people that brings out a spirit for Pokemon in her on the beginning of her journey?

W_W

Ch. 1: The Beginning of an Adventure

I look at my alarm clock, willing the hands to move back. Back to the previous day or even farther than that.

Today was the start of my Pokemon journey and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I mean, if I had a choice, I'd stay in my room and away from the outside world where many Pokemon live. But, unfortunately, my father and mother expect too much out of me, so now I must go get my first Pokemon today.

Pokemon. I actually happen to despise them. They have the ability to fight, yet they're so dependable. Well, that's only towards trained Pokemon. I like the wild ones more than the trained ones. They can be independent and fight when in danger.

So, this was why I didn't want to become a trainer. I hated trained Pokemon and I'd just be a hypocrite if I were to go out on so useless journey with Pokemon I'd be training. But, I'd hate to disappoint my parents. My older brother, Ian, was a champion in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Because of his accomplishments, my parents suspect the same from me.

Ian understands my hate of trained Pokemon and tries to keep them away from me. Just the sight of them makes me go ballistic sometimes.

So now, all I can do is hope the time would go back or stay still.

"Alexandra!" calls a voice from the lower level of my house. "If you don't hurry, you won't get any good Pokemon!"

I roll my eyes. That's exactly what I wanted. Actually, I was hoping they wouldn't have any left by the time I get there. Nevertheless, I reply, "Alright, mom!"

Getting out of bed, I spot a set of clothes my mother must have set out for me. I take a couple seconds to look at them and then put them on. Once I had the assembled outfit on, I looked into the mirror that hung beside my closet. The reflection showed a girl with her brown hair down and curly, an orange snowcap placed on top of the curls, white t-shirt with a light orange snow vest, a blue jean miniskirt with frayed edges, and furry white boots.

To be honest, I didn't think it looked half-bad, but I didn't understand why my mother kept with the winter theme. Shrugging, I grab the orange and white backpack that had been sitting beside the clothes and headed out.

W_W

I enter the kitchen, where my mother, whom takes a quick glance at the outfit and smiles, attacks me. "I knew it'd look good on you." She then wraps her arms around me and squeezes tightly. "I can't believe it's time for you to go on your journey. I know you'll love it."

"M-mom," I choke out, patting her back lightly. "I can't breathe."

"Whoops," she laughs, pulling back. "Sorry." She turns around and grabs a plate. "Hurry up and eat! I want you to go get the best Pokemon you can get!"

"Sure," I reply, putting on a fake smile. Quickly, I eat my breakfast and take my leave. According to my mother, I was supposed to be heading to Professor Rowan's lab.

Just thinking of the guy's name creeps me out. I may have never met him before, but I bet he's some crazy pedophile that trains those Pokemon to rape the new trainers or something.

Did I forget to mention? I can have a crazy imagination sometimes.

But anyways, if I was going to be stuck with a Pokemon, I might just keep it in the Pokemon ball, especially since it's going to be from pedophile guy apparently.

W_W

I arrive at the lab and notice some little boy that looked lost. It appeared he might have been crying as well. I walk over to him and ask, "What's wrong?"

He looks up with watery eyes, sniffling out, "My Bidoof and I were walking when suddenly this guy with a Luxray attacked us. Bidoof and I ran, but we got separated. Now, I'm alone and my Bidoof is gone!" The tears were now streaming from his eyes a mile a minute. I was afraid he might just fall down, his whole being broken.

This was another reason I hated trained Pokemon. You have the chance to train them to be good or evil. This has caused people to train theirs to be bad and now we have criminal organizations like Team Rocket in Kanto and Johto that steal Pokemon for their own personal gain. Idiots.

"I can help you look for your Bidoof and then get you back to your home," I offer, unable to be unsympathetic towards the small child.

"You really would? Thank you, miss." The child bows and then introduces himself. "I'm Eli."

"It's nice to meet you, Eli. I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Alex." I glance around and back at Eli. "Where do you think your Bidoof went?" I ask.

"I think we got separated near the road to the beach. I was going to go back there, but I don't know the way."

"It's alright," I say, patting his mess of blonde locks on his head. "I know the way. Come on."

W_W

With that, we set off to the beach. The journey there was silent, but also comfortable. It's weird, but it's as if I've known this kid since forever. He felt like a little brother to me.

When we reached the beach, we spotted a man with a Luxray standing over a very weak-looking Bidoof. "Scum. The weak don't deserve to be in this world only the strong," the man announces with a laugh, his Luxray replying with, "Lux! Luxray!"

"Oi!" I yell, grabbing the man and his Luxray's attention. "What do you think you're doing to that Bidoof?"

"What does it look like, you little girl?" He smirks.

"Looks like torture to me. Don't you have something better to do than doing something like that to defenseless Pokemon?"

The man is silent for a couple seconds until he replies with a simple shake of the head.

Scowling, I begin walking over to the Bidoof. Before I can even touch it, the Luxray moves in-between us, a glare on its face, trying to scare me.

"You don't scare me," I reply in a monotone, going around the Luxray and picking up the Bidoof. I honestly pitied the Pokemon. There were cuts and bruises all over its body and its breathing was ragged.

As I'm heading back over to Eli, I suddenly feel something tackle me behind, sending me flying into the air. I held the Bidoof tightly; making sure it wouldn't fall out of my hands. I landed on the ground right beside Eli.

"Alex! Are you okay?" Eli asked, his tone worried.

I nod, unable to speak due to the pain all over my body. I hand him his Bidoof and silently ask him to leave. He nods and runs off.

"Aw. So sweet." I sit up a little to see that the man had spoken. "You had him leave so he wouldn't get hurt. Are you siblings or something?"

"Is it any of your business?" I spit out to the side and then wipe the side of my mouth.

"Why not have a Pokemon battle?" he asks in a snaky tone, ignoring my question.

"Sorry, but I have no Pokemon. So, no." I stand up and turn to look at the man. "Ciao." Waving my hand, I leave the beach and find Eli at the end of the road, back in town. I kneel down beside him and look over his Bidoof. "I think we should go take it to the Pokemon Center."

He sniffles, "Yeah." We turn and begin to head for our destination. Once we're there, we enter and see Nurse Joy.

Since I've been little, I'd always try avoiding the pink-haired woman. I mean, she freaking healed those trained Pokemon. How could I stand even meeting her or something?

Nurse Joy hurries over once she sees the injured Bidoof. "What happened?"

"Some man with a Luxray attacked me and Bidoof," Eli says, tears still overflowing from his eyes.

"Oh my, that seems to be happening quite often lately." She places her hand to her cheek, looking almost exhausted.

In my mind, all I could think is that if this has been happening a lot, then why hasn't anybody caught this guy? Are the police too busy with eating donuts? Or perhaps they're too busy lusting over the pretty women that pass through this town. Now, I can't say the same for Officer Jenny, but maybe she isn't actually the best in what she does. I'd suggest she quit, get a job at Burger King, serve hamburgers to random people, flirt with customers, and all that crap that makes a normal person.

Nurse Joy takes the Bidoof out of Eli's hands. "I better hurry and begin treating it. Please, stay out here." With that, she took her leave to a treatment room.

"Come on, Eli. Let's go sit." I take the boy's small hand into mine and lead him to the chairs so we can sit down.

W_W

I guess we were there for a couple hours until Nurse Joy came back with a smile on her face. "Your Bidoof will be fine. A couple cuts and scrapes. Nothing to worry about."

Eli jumps out of his seat and hugs Nurse Joy. "Thank you for healing my Bidoof!" He then looks over at me and then runs over to my standing form, tackling me into a hug. "Thank you too, Alex."

"You're welcome," I reply, rubbing the top of his head and smiling slightly. This kid was certainly growing on me.

W_W

Once I dropped Eli at his house, I headed back Professor Rowan's lab, which happened to not be that far from Eli's house. I knock on the door and it opens to reveal a frazzled-looking assistant.

"Um, hello. I'm looking for Professor Rowan. I'm here to get my first Pokemon," I say, even though just saying it was a bad taste in my mouth.

"Oh! Come on in and I'll go get the professor." The assistant ushers me in and then goes to get the suspected-pedophile.

I look around and see many machines. What did they do to Pokemon? Another reason I hated trained Pokemon. If you were to test on them, they'd be more cooperative than wild ones.

"You must be Alexandra. I've heard much from both your parents and your brother," says a gruff voice behind me. I turn and see actually what I imagined, a creepy pedophile.

I mentally wince and reply, "Yes, and you must be Professor Rowan."

He nods and then continues, "I assume you'd like to get your first Pokemon, now?"

"Yes." No.

"Well, please follow me." Reluctantly, I did. "Unfortunately, the previous beginning trainers that have come took the last I had of Piplups, Chimchars, and Turtwigs. But, I do have this final Pokemon I can give you." We enter a room and the professor picks up a Pokemon ball that was just sitting on a table. "Here you go. The only warning I can give you is that it has got a temper."

I take the ball and throw it, letting out the Pokemon. Inside, was a Shinx.

The Shinx was, of course, blue with a yellow star at the end of its black tail. However, instead of the happy and free expressions on wild Shinx I've seen before, this one seemed to permanently have a glare on its face. Once it saw the pedophile, it seemed to go right into attack-mode. Inside, I was almost giddy. This Shinx didn't like the creepy guy either!

Before the Shinx tackled the professor, it noticed me and seemed to feel a connection with me also. The glare faltered just a bit to reveal a smirk. I smirk too. We haven't even been introduced ourselves and our minds were connected in some weird way.

It turns back to look at the professor after I mentally told the strategy, proceeding to go in for a tackle and then biting the pedo's leg.

"Eep!" he screamed out, kneeling down and holding his leg where Shinx bit. As he is holding his leg, the Shinx runs over to me, jumps into my arms, and gets comfortable.

I lean down to its ear and whisper, "You may not be a wild animal, but I love you already." The Shinx just looks up at me, that same smirk on its face.

"As you can see, it can be very bad-tempered. So, you may have a tou-" he cuts off when he sees how Shinx is with me. "I guess I don't have to worry about you two having problems." Standing up, he grabs something off another table. He walks over, staying back when Shinx growled, and holds out five Pokemon balls in one hand and an orange Pokedex in the other. "This here is five empty Pokemon balls you can use to capture wild Pokemon and a Pokedex so you can record the data of all the Pokemon you end up seeing on your journey."

I take the items he held out and say, "Thanks." Not. I don't want to capture more Pokemon. Pokemon belong in the wild and I'm fine with just Shinx. We'll just work harder than a person will with six Pokemon in their team.

With that, my new Shinx and I left the lab to begin our journey.

**Dolphinherovamp5 wrote chapters one and two. She put the story on adoption and I decided to continue it. I might accept OC's for this story; it depends on a lot of things. Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon; I'd be stinkin', filthy rich. Am I? No.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Joining, Capturing, and Spraining

After we left the lab, I had to return Shinx to his Pokeball because he couldn't stop glaring at people and making them run off. So now, I am walking down a street toward Route 202 by my lonesome self. That is until I heard the voice of the small blond boy I had helped earlier.

"Alex!" he yelled, running to me. I turned back to look at him and noticed the small blue backpack he wore on his back.

"Hey, Eli. What are you doing?" I kneel down to his height once he reached me.

He panted for a couple seconds and then had me a folded piece of paper. "This will explain it."

Curious, I open the paper and begin to read.

_Dear Alexandra,_

_Thank you for helping our son out. We are forever in your debt._

_But, by request of Eli, we were wondering if you would let him travel with you for a while._

_It took us a bit of time to decide, but we came to the conclusion that it may help Eli learn more about Pokemon if he was able to travel and see new things._

_So, could you please take our son on your journeys? As soon as he is ready to come home or you don't think he should travel anymore, please call and we'll be sure to come to you and bring him home._

_Please? I know Eli would appreciate it._

_From,_

_Freddie and Lulu Blake_

Sighing, I fold up the paper and look at Eli. He looked so desperate for me to say he can come with me. Closing my eyes, I smile a little. I guess I have no choice. "Sure, why not?"

I open my eyes when he begins to cheer happily.

"But," I begin, making him stop and start to doubt. "Are you ready for the journey ahead?"

"Of course," he shouts, a proud look on his face. "I've got my shirts, jeans, extra shoes, snacks, extra underwear, bino-" I cut him off with, "Alright, alright. I get it. How about we hit the road now?" He nods and I then begin my journey again. This time with Eli by my side.

W_W

We walked for about ten minutes before we saw the road that was Route 202. This route was supposed to head to Jubilife City, which I've only been to a couple times in my life. But, the times I had been there, I happened to like it a little. The only aspect I didn't like was that it was so big. I hate big places. Small towns are more to my liking.

"Alex, do you like Pokemon?" I look over at the small boy. He was staring at a Pokeball. I assumed it was the one that held his Bidoof.

"To be honest, I usually only like wild Pokemon."

"Why?"

I scratch my head. "I have many reasons. For example, trained Pokemon are more dependent and they just don't have the spirit I think a Pokemon should possess."

"What kind of spirit should a Pokemon have?"

I stop, causing Eli to stop as well. I kneel down and look at him in the eyes. "First off, what kind of spirit do you think they should have?"

Eli contemplates for a moment and then answers with a grin, "I think they should always have a smile on their face no matter what. You know, to help cheer you up when you're down. I don't think it'd matter if they were trained or wild. They should always be happy."

"That's the thing, Eli. To me, I don't think a trained Pokemon gets the correct happiness a Pokemon should have. I think the wild ones are happier. But, don't forget your answer. Just because I'm not a big fan of trained Pokemon doesn't mean you should be the same. Alright?"

Eli nods, just smiling. I smile back and stand up. "Now, let's go."

Trained Pokemon are like cities and wild Pokemon are like small towns. Major and minor differences can make your opinions and everything else for each be different from one another.

W_W

The walk was silent, almost suffocating. I've never been one to stay quiet for long. I needed to fill the air with words. Many of them, in fact.

Putting my hands behind my head, I look down at Eli and smile. "So, tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, um, I'm seven years old and I moved from Snowpoint City just last year."

"That's interesting. I turned twelve a couple days and I've always lived in Sandgem Town."

Eli looks confused for a second. "Alex, did you just start Pokemon training? If so, why didn't you start when you turned ten? Is it because of the opinion on wild and trained Pokemon you told me about?"

I stare down at him, sadly. "Well, yes and no. You already know the yes, but for the no, I think its best we stay off that subject."

He nods. "I understand."

"Thanks bud," I say, rustling his blond hair with my hand.

As I'm taking my hand away from his head, I hear a rustle in the bushes to my left. My eyes dart to the direction and I put myself between Eli and the bush where the rustling came out. "Come out. Now." All I could imagine was that pedo again. Does he have issues? I really wonder. Maybe I should call out Shinx. Shinx knows how to handle the man quite well.

Suddenly, a Starly sweeps in and lands on my head, tugging on the snowcap and the curls under it.

"Get! Off! My! HEAD!" I shriek, holding the cap to my head and trying to shoo the Starly away.

It listens, but then takes an attack position on the ground six feet from me. I could tell it wanted to battle. All right then.

I grab the Pokeball holding Shinx off my belt and press the button in the center, making it grow a little in size. Throwing it, I shout, "Time to get started!" The Pokeball opens and Shinx comes out, looking ready for anything this Starly could throw at us.

I didn't know what Shinx attacks were exactly, but from what I saw, it knows Tackle and Bite. Therefore, knowing this, I call out, "Let's start out with a tackle-attack!" Shinx proceeds into a tackle, hitting when the Starly refused to dodge. But, then it surprised me. Even though it didn't dodge, it looked like it didn't take much damage and now it was coming in with what looked like its own tackle. Hurriedly, I say, "Dodge it! Quickly!" Shinx manages to move out of the way before the Starly could hit. "Bite!" Shinx turns and latches its teeth to the Starly, biting it as he bit the pedo earlier. The Starly shrieks, obviously shocked at how the battle has turned around.

With quick thinking, I say, "Slam it to the ground." Shinx obeys and swings the Starly in his teeth to the ground beside him.

Beside me, Eli says, "I think you should catch it."

"But…"

"Alex, it'd be smart. Even I know this and I'm five years younger than you." The little smart ass looks up at me, a smug look on his face.

I sigh. "Whatever." I take out an empty Pokeball and press the button in the center again. "Go Pokeball!" I shout, throwing the ball towards the Starly that was lying on the ground, unmoving. The Pokeball hits the Starly and has the Pokemon enter the ball. For a second, everything was quiet except for the sound of the ball as it moved back and forth. I'm serious about how silent it became. I literally think the sounds of wild Bidoofs, Wurmples, and other ones just disappeared for the moments the ball just moved slowly.

Then, the ball stops moving and all the bated breath returned to normal. It was all good now since the Pokemon was captured.

I walk over and pick up the ball, examining it. Then, I turned to Shinx and grin. "It seems you need to share your Pokemon food now."

Shinx frowns, but does walk over and sniffs the ball. He then just smirks, being his usual self.

W_W

Once I had Shinx back in his Pokeball, Eli and I continued walking down the route. We were just settling into the silence when a guy with flaming red hair tied back in a thin ponytail came tumbling down the hill we were climbing. I soon noticed he was heading straight for Eli. Pushing the little boy out of the way at the last second, I get ran into a moment later, tumbling and getting tangled up with the guy with flaming red hair.

I'm serious about the flaming part, by the way. It looked so bright and fiery. The type of color I wish I could have.

Anyways, back to what was happening now. The guy and I were now at the bottom of the hill, groaning in pain. "What the frig just happened?" I ask to nothing in particular.

"I tripped while coming over the hill," the guy replies, untangling himself and sitting across from me, grinning. "I'm Marc."

I get up, wincing when I put pressure on my right foot. "And I don't care." Gritting my teeth, I start limping toward Eli.

The so-called Marc jogs up next to me and grabs my arm, stopping me. "You're hurt. Let me give you a piggy-back ride."

I snatch my arm away. "Nice try, buster." As I start to limp again, I feel myself be picked up, so I start hitting whatever was picking me up. "Let me go!"

"Unless you agree to let me give you a piggy-ride, I'll just carry you over my shoulder," he announces, sounding arrogant.

I roll my eyes. "Alright. Whatever." I feel myself be put down. Then I turn to see the back of Marc.

"Get on."

Getting on, I mumble, "This is so stereotypical."

He glances back at me and smiles. "I like being stereotypical." I scoff. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is," I say, my arms tight around Marc's neck. I was ready to choke him if necessary. "Being stereotypical is like trained Pokemon. Nauseating and too common."

Marc raises an eyebrow. "Well, I see this is different. A person that doesn't like Pokemon?"

"To be specific, I only dislike TRAINED Pokemon," I state, matter-of-factly.

Marc just nods. "Alright then."

We arrive to where Eli is standing at the top of the hill. Eli runs over to me as soon as he notices. "Alex, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He looked honestly worried.

"My ankle may just be a little sprained. That's all." I really didn't want the little boy to worry. I'll be fine. I know I will.

Eli nods. "Alright then. I trust you."

Marc starts walking again. "I'll take you to my campsite and get your ankle wrapped up."

I sigh. Might as well. Looking out at the sky, I knew we'd need somewhere to camp soon and I want the best for my young companion. "Sure, why not? As long as we get to camp with you. We need someplace to stay."

Marc shrugs as much as possible around me. "I guess. It's not as if I'd be hurting if you two joined me."

I tighten my arms, but not in a threatening way. "Thank you, Marc." What is this warm feeling? Ah, whatever. At least we are getting somewhere to stay.

W_W

I rub at my eyes, trying to rid the sleep in them. Once I was done, I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my room. I was on top of a sleeping bag inside a tent. Outside, I could feel the scent of something good cooking.

Then, I remember how today I had started my Pokemon journey and all the events that have happened since. Wrinkling my nose, I stand up carefully; making sure my bandaged ankle wouldn't be strained anymore than it was. I follow the scent and find myself outside where Marc was stirring a pot of soup as Eli stood off to the side with his Bidoof. Both were inhaling it as if their lives depended on it.

Walking, or in my case limping, over to Eli, Marc, and Bidoof, I take a seat and breathe it in too. "Smells good." I look at Marc. "At first glance, I wouldn't expect you to be the type of guy to cook."

Marc shrugs, a light blush covering his cheekbones. "I wanted to be able to cook for myself when I started my own journey."

I nod and turn back to the soup, inhaling more in. I don't blame Eli and Bidoof now. This food smelled like heaven. I wonder if it tastes like it.

"It's almost ready. Alex, you can go ahead and release your Pokemon. I'm going to go ahead and do the same," Marc says.

"Yada, yada." I take the two Pokeballs and release my Shinx and Starly. Once they were out, they run over to the pot and inhale it too. I sit back and glare at them. "Shinx. Starly. Go dig a hole and die."

The two turn a glare at me at the same time, hungry and frustrated.

I smirk. "You two are the greatest. You don't take any crap."

They smirk back and continue looking at the pot of soup.

"This…is a fine example that Pokemon tend to inherit the traits of their trainers," Marc concludes as he places plates onto a table beside the tent.

"Bull-shit. Pokemon will have their own personalities and so will I." I turn away, looking at my Pokemon.

"Yada, yada," Marc mocks.

I turn around to stick my tongue out, but the sight of two azure eyes staring into mine only two inches away meets me. Blushing, I look away.

What's up with me? Must be the heat. Yeah. That's it. The heat.

Ugh. I might as well blame it on my twin. My fake, make-believe twin.

**Well, the next chapters will be written by me. I hope I'll do well…**

**On the Next Chapter: **"Oh NO, I'm _not_ staying at the Pokémon Center!"

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: A Burmy Disaster

We were in Jubalife City the next morning. It wasn't even noon by the time we arrived. We decided to part ways and meet up later

Well, I have to go to the Pokemart to get some supplies, Marc said. He left afterwards. Eli, still being seven, took one look at an ice-cream cart and followed it.

I was left alone to wander the huge, crowded streets of the city.  
>Jubalife didn t change since I was here last. The billboards still port-rayed the same useless items; I saw one with a picture of a jewel impeded pokeball. The same old streetlights were still there and the benches were still the same. Later, I found myself in an abandoned part of the city.<p>

The area was made of alleys and a small park. Houses, and other buildings, were left to rot. Shadows moved often but those were probably Pokemon. I wobbled the alleys trying to find a place to sit. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking. A stampede of Pokemon was heading my way.

When people imagine stampedes of Pokemon; they think of Tauros or any big, heavy Pokemon on a rampage. The Pokemon heading towards me were neither big nor heavy. Infact, they were Burmy, yes Burmy, and there was a good thousand of them. All of them were trying to find something to cover themselves in.

My body started to numb from the pain. Shadows started to grow even though it was just after noon. I started to relax as I blacked out.

W_W

I woke up much later, the sun had long set. Even though I didn't know how long I was out, the moon was high and the Morning Star wasn't visible.

I found my way back to the place I last saw Marc and Eli. The streets were so different at night. The once crowded area was now empty, only a few ghostly people stalked about. The noise disappeared, replaced by a dead silience. The streetlights gave out a mysterious, dim was almost...creepy.

I'm not the person to scare easy. It's just that when a city turns into a ghost town whithin a few hours, things get freaky. I just needed to get to the Pokemon Center, the place I knew where Marc and Eli would be.

W_W

Finding the Pokemon Center was harder than I thought. I mean, the city is different at night. I got so lost, I couldn't tell a trashcan from a bench. I couldn't reconize anything.

I was getting more tired each step I took. My ankle still needed rest and I felt sore from all those Burmy. It felt like hours since I woke to the eeriness of the city at night. It felt that any moment now, the sun would peak over the horizon.

The ground once more trembled. I looked back to see the same group of Burmy running in my direction. I ran for my life, not caring where I would end up. True, I had Pokemon, but they could only protect me for so long. Soon, or later, they would faint.

W_W

The Pokemon Center finally came in view! I was saved! The only problem was the Burmy. Left and right, they continue to follow me. I was getting to my limit. I tripped as the doors opened and fell onto the plush carpet.

"Where _have_ you been?" A voice that I wished was there spoke up.

"'Evening Marc, where's Eli," I said nervously.

"It's more like _morning_, it's _5 a.m._" I was up that long.

"I sort of, kind of, got lost"

_"No kinding!"_

"I _doupt_ you want to know the details."

"Let's just go to the room."

"Oh NO, I'm _not_ staying at the Pokemon Center!"

"It's free to stay, the only thing you need to pay for is the food." As much as I wanted to admit it, he was right. I unwillingly followed Marc.

W_W

**This chapter is very short and is basicly filler but I think I did OK. I wanted to update earlier this week but the universe loves to prove me wrong. My computer is acting up, yet again. I'm still considering putting Oc's but I will at least put a form.**

**Name:**  
><strong>Nickname: <strong>If they have one...  
><strong>Personality:<strong>  
><strong>Clothing:<strong>  
><strong>Appearance:<strong>  
><strong>Pokemon:<strong>  
><strong>Other:<strong>

**I may put them in this story or another coming up.**

**On the Next Chapter: **"Will you leave me alone?"

**Thanks goes to pokestets23 and musa lover for reviewing! R&R! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. Poliwag Just Wants to Play

Marc let me sleep before we were to head out; too bad, I didn't get much sleep. 75% of the time, I dreamt those same Burmy were running me over nonstop. The other 25%; I dreamt a peaceful dream but was woken not 5 five minutes by the phone ringing **(?)**, Eli constantly coming in the room, and/or Pokemon tapping on the window. I gave up at 8 O'clock, only 3 measly hours of sleep. Today was going to be {insert word(s) of choice} and I'm not about me...

"Come on Alex, wait up!" Marc and Eli were behind me, far away. **(Notice the contradiction?)**

"I said NO! You guys don't walk quick enough!" _Bleeb_ like I wanted them near me.

"She's in a _HECK_ of a bad mood!" -Marc.

"No _duh_ Sherlock!"

I then felt something rub against my leg.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."_ I kicked it away.

"What's wrong now?" -Marc. They caught up with me.

"Something touched me."

"Do you thing that something could have been a Pokemon?" -Eli. Every one blinked.

"Stop making sense Eli!" I didn't want whatever I kicked to be a Pokemon. We searched the area to find one on its back.

"Poliwag Poliwag-wag!" Just like that, it jumped and was clapping it's feet together.

"It, uh, looks pretty young." -Eli. After a while, he tried to give it a pellet of Pokemon food but it playfully spat the bite out.

"Problem." -Marc.

"What?"

"This Poliwag hasn't been weaned yet but I don't see a trainer or its mother."

"It must've been abandoned." -Eli. What _cruel_ idiot would leave a baby in the middle of _nowhere? _Okay, so we weren't in the middle of nowhere.

**W_W**

At noon, we decided to stop and eat a quick meal. Eli chose to help Marc cook, leaving me to feed the Poliwag. I just sat there, bottle in hand. What could be more boring than sitting like a lump on a log? Okay, I can think of things more worse (A.K.A gathering firewood). I'm more of an active type, not one to stand around doing nothing. I'll read a book every now and then but things like watching TV or playing on the computer is not me. I like to do things at least remotely active.

"So who's keeping Poliwag?" -Eli.

"I already have a full team." -Marc taunted.

"I can only have one Pokemon since I'm seven." They stared at me...

"I'm _not_ taking Poliwag." Said Pokemon looked up at me, its eyes glazed and mouth pouting. How could I say no...

**W_W**

We continue to walk through the almost treeless field. Marc said we would reach Oreburgh Tunnel by nightfall. Poliwag, once again, rubbed against my leg.

"Will you leave me alone?" It was the 20th time (literally, I was counting) Poliwag did that.

"I guess Poliwag wants to _play?"_ -Eli. It was more of a question than a statement.

"I already _played_ with it!"

"You don't have to be so mean, it is your Pokemon." -Marc. Poliwag then looked down all sad, sliding one foot against the dirt. I relunctantly picked it up.

"Maybe you should put it in a Pokeball." -Eli.

"I hadn't thought of that." I rummaged my bag for one. I lightly tapped it on Poliwag and the Pokemon disappeared in a red light.

_Twitch. Twitch. Click._

Afterwards, I placed the ball (minimized form) in my pocket.

_5 Minutes Later..._

A Pokeball is meant to keep a Pokemon _inside_ it, to keep it safe. A _fudging_ Pokeball is meant to capture lots of different kinds of Pokemon _in_ it. So tell me _why_ Poliwag _jumped_ out!

"Killing you Eli!" He backed away slowly.

"It either doesn't like the Pokeball or it wants to be with you!" -Marc said with fake enthusiasm and sarcasm. I just glared at him.

**W_W**

We reached the small hole of the cave entrance by sunset. The rest of my team were outside their Pokeballs so I could introduce them to the newest member. I _kinda_ got the feeling they didn't get _along._

"Not getting along is an understatement" -Marc

Okay, so they _hated_ Poliwag with a _passion._ It didn't matter though, they would soon become friends. _Right?_

The trio stopped fighting when the aroma of food hit their noses. Shinx and Starly ran (or flew) to the huge Pot O' Stew. I picked up Poliwag for a bottle of Moomoo Milk. An hour or so later, the food was done.

Marc really out-did himself that day. We started with a light salad and went onto main course. For desert, we had some Rice Pudding. I felt like I was in a five-star restruant.

While at the Pokemart, Marc had gotten me and Eli a tent and sleepingbag each. It felt nice to have a sleepingbag of my own. Once I laid down on it, I instantly fell asleep.

**W_W**

They next morning went uneventfully. We just had the leftover Rice Pudding (which Marc somehow kept frozen and thaw by sunrise) and went into the cave. It was so dark, I'm not kidding. I couldn't even see my feet. All I could feel was the ground, the walls, and Poliwag every now and again.

"Marc, Eli, how much further?" No answer. "Marc, Eli?" I must've tooken a wrong turn, I was completely (and utterly) lost.

"Poliwag?" He must've gotten the clue that the others weren't around.

"Oh Poliwag, I don't know where we are."

"Wag Poliwag." Poliwag suddenly bolted in the other direction.

"Where are you going Poliwag?" I ran after him.

**W_W**

This is when I began thinking negatively. _What if I don't get out this tunnel?_ _What if Poliwag doesn't get out? What if I never see him again?_ It never crossed my mind to send out Shinx to help look for him.

I probally wondered the cavern for hours. Once I had gotten out, bright sunlight _nearly_ blinded me. I was finally in Oreburgh.

**Cliffhanger! So no 'on the next chapter'. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I decided to cut it short. Oh, I also decided to except OC's in this story! Reason being that I'm doing the league like the anime does it. I'm accepting them so soon because of the fact that some will be introduced early on. The form is in the last chapter. Up to four per person. Thanks pokestets23 for the compliment. Don't worry dolphinherovamp5, the chapter will get longer! R&R =D!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I would be in Japan. Pokemon is an Anime/Manga (though it was first a game) which comes Japan. I'm not implying any person from Japan owns Pokemon. They may/may not own a version of the game.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Detour of a Lifetime

The sudden light blinded me. It took a few minutes of blinking to be able to make out my surroundings. Once I was able to see clearly, I saw a round blue dot running towards the Pokémon Center. I ran after it, all the while not seeing two figures coming out of the tunnel behind me.

"Alex? How did you get in front of us?" I nearly tripped when I heard Marc's voice.

"I, somehow, took a wrong turn and went through another tunnel."

"That is quite-"

"What I would like to know is why we are running." –Eli, cutting off Marc.

"Poliwag must've heard me when I said we were lost. He suddenly bolted and I think I see him now."

"You think?" –Marc.

"I see a little blue dot. What more do you want?"

"I see your point." He finally saw what I was chasing.

It wasn't pretty but we finally caught up to Poliwag. It took a little while to calm him down but we managed to keep him quiet. It wasn't an easy task though.

We decided to have lunch at the Pokémon Center, since we were already there. The Café joined to the center was surprisingly great. There were shakes, smoothies, sodas and floats of all kinds. The best part was that the place didn't only have pastries; they had stews and soups too.

**Warning: the following scene may not be appropriate for likers of the Pokémon Farfetch'd or major Poke fans. If you don't like the mention of Pokémon death or consumption, do NOT read it. Please skip to the time break at '99'.**

**Thank you.**

Marc and Eli decided to get Ramon and Cokes. It sounded, and smelt, good but I wanted to eat something else. I thought about it for a while.

I decided to get the mystery stew. The server would randomly pick a stew, after narrowing it down due to allergies, and it was brought to you. The one I got was delicious, white tender meat along with leek and other vegetables. It was 'melt in your mouth' good.

"What kind of stew is this?" I just had to ask…

"Look's like Farfetch'd stew." –Marc. My mouth nearly hit the table. What kind of sick person would cook a Pokémon?

"Farfetch'd are common delicacy." –Eli. I guess everyone!

"Something wrong?" –Marc.

"Nothing!" I choked the rest of the meal down. There are people in the world that would die for this food.

**-In the Anime, they eat Pokémon…or at least Farfetch'd. It says so in **_**So Near**__**yet so Farfetch'd**_**.-**

99

"Me and Eli are headed for the gym. Want to come?"

"No, I'm headed to Oreburgh Mine for some training." I did _not_ want to go to the gym.

I know it seems a little weird, me not liking the concept of training Pokémon, but it was all I could think of to make a good excuse. What could possibly go wrong?

Just about EVERYTHING. The Oreburgh Mine was bigger than I originally thought. It's this complex system of tunnels on four floors. It was confusing to even _look_ at. Ten minutes in and I'm lost!

_99_

_-Many hours later-_

I finally decided to let the rest of my Pokémon out, thinking they were strong enough to protect me. Again, I was wrong. I sort of, accidentally, woke up a napping Graveler…

"Why can't I get out of this stupid mine?" I can't say why I did it, I was angry and irrational. I kicked a boulder without thinking it might be a Pokémon. It did _not_ end well.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I ran like _{insert word(s) of choice}_. All my Pokémon got hit once; they now are ahead of me, running for their lives.

The chase continued until I heard a loud crack. I looked behind me, noticing the Graveler was breaking through old wooden supporters and blocked tunnels that me and my Pokémon somehow avoided. The last thing I remember is a freak earthquake, the ground coming closer, and everything turning black.

I woke in a daze, not really remembering what had happened. I took a look around, I then regretted it. Memories hit me like a slap to the face. I turned around; facing a mass of rocks, solving the question of why I had a head-splitting headache.

"Poliwaaag…." Poliwag was on the spot I was just laying on. I remember him being ahead of me, so how did I end up falling on him?

99

***-see author's note at end of chapter**

_99_

_-Even more hours later-_

I was tired after the events that happened. My Pokémon were walk-er-limping beside me. Despite the earlier events, what will happen, will be a more dangerous.

_Craaack._

The floor gave way and we landed on an old mine car which started going down the track. This started the Old Mine Car Ride/Rollercoaster of Ultimate Death/Doom; OMCRUD, depends on the person what they call it.

The tracks twisted, turned, looped, and spun. Heck, I thing they even turned upside-down at one point. It went downhill from there, quite literally.

Some of the track was permanently closed so the car went right, passing a sign that said 'DETOUR.' Who knows how long that sign had been there! Oh great, I was taking the longer way.

I didn't like the long way. Sections of the track were missing; I thought it was all over when the car came to each on. It was a miracle that the car didn't fall, taking me with it.

In what seemed like hours, the car came to a slow stop in the regular part of the mine. I couldn't wait to go out of this death maze of a mine. Unfortunately, it was night by the time I found my way out. I got out on my own, since the workers were all ready off-duty.

I was glad when I reached the Pokémon Center… well, almost.

**Finally another update! Sorry for the long wait! I haven't gotten an OC yet but I guess they will be comin'. I'll try to update again within a week. R&R!**

***Note: I originally planned a different scene here but since I took so long in updating, it will either be put in later or I will make a short one-shot out of it.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is NOT owned by me, Satoshi owns it!**

**On the next chapter: **"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Killer Beeeees!"


End file.
